


Правильный выбор: Goods and monsters

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари:<br/>Суд Париса. Новая версия.</p><p>- Ты вообще молчи в тряпочку, все знают, как ты свои модные наряды и золотые серьги получаешь! А все неймется, короны ей не хватает первой красавицы, не выйдет у тебя ничего в этот раз, так и знай!</p><p>- Гера, тебе пора пить травы какие-то, нельзя же в таком возрасте волноваться, правда, Афина? Нам с тобой еще рано о таком думать, мне так кажется.</p><p>- Мне кажется, что все это очередная идиотская затея – Зевсу скучно, вот он и развлекается, пока новая война не началась. Это же надо додуматься – прислать судьей какого-то пастуха. Имя его пока скажешь, язык сломаешь – Джаред. Что может такой дикарь умного сказать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильный выбор: Goods and monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curious_werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/gifts).



> в подарок на прошедший ДР  
> мифологическая сказка для взрослых  
> 1800 слов  
> 11170 знаков

\- Ты вообще молчи в тряпочку, все знают, как ты свои модные наряды и золотые серьги получаешь! А все неймется, короны ей не хватает первой красавицы, не выйдет у тебя ничего в этот раз, так и знай!

\- Гера, тебе пора пить травы какие-то, нельзя же в таком возрасте волноваться, правда, Афина? Нам с тобой еще рано о таком думать, мне так кажется.

\- Мне кажется, что все это очередная идиотская затея – Зевсу скучно, вот он и развлекается, пока новая война не началась. Это же надо додуматься – прислать судьей какого-то пастуха. Имя его пока скажешь, язык сломаешь – Джаред. Что может такой дикарь умного сказать?

\- На то и расчет ты посмотри, как она вырядилась – что оделась, что нет, еще и все золото дареное на себя навесила, чтоб уже наверняка привлечь внимание.

\- А тебе, что завидно стало? Плохо быть такой стервой, что даже серьги никто не подарит – ни муж, ни любовник!

\- Ах, ты, курица крашеная, жена неверная, я тебе кудри твои пощипаю, парик придется носить!

\- Тише, успокойтесь, вот он, кажется, идет, пастух. А на вид, кстати, ничего, молодой и высокий, а то я, думала, будет кто-то типа твоего Гефеста. Извини, Афродита, как-то само вырвалось.

\- Что еще от вас ждать – одна истеричка брошенная, другая из войн и сражений не вылезала бы, так что тут и гадать нечего, кому достанется жребий.

\- Ты рот бы получше захлопнула, а то гарпия ненароком залетит – не заметишь.

\- Ну, я думаю, что даже если ты разденешься догола, то скорее заметят твое любимое копье, чем твои сомнительные прелести.

\- До сих пор не пойму, как Гефеста угораздило на тебе жениться, даже в мартовской кошке больше верности, чем в тебе на брачном ложе!

\- Не трать на нее силы, она все это нарочно говорит, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, ты посмотри, как она изгибается – любой маяк блекнет на фоне ее золота, но тихо – вот и наш пастух. 

К несчастью для трех жительниц Олимпа, ожидающих верного суда от жалкого смертного да еще и пастуха (но такова была воля Зевса, а с Громовержцем не поспоришь) и награждения достойной титулом «Прекраснейшая», пастух Джаред все прекрасно слышал. Зря богини не стали говорить между собой на тайном языке, но кто в пылу спора или ссоры поступает разумно? Даже боги иногда теряют рассудок, а богини и подавно. 

Так вот, была б воля Джареда, а не Зевса, он бы вернулся на свой остров, где он был королем-пастухом - к полям, лесам, морю и думам о несбыточном и необычайном. Вместо этого ему пришлось взбираться в полуденную жару по скалистой тропе как горному козлу или змее для того, чтобы услышать совсем небожественную свару. И как тут сделать какой-то выбор, тем более правильный?

Сначала его заставили покинуть остров, оставить своих подопечных без присмотра, иначе все ушло бы под воду или сгорело в зареве молний – не привык Зевс к отказам смертных или наполовину смертных. Через море к подножию горы его доставила колесница Гелиоса. Там же он получил котомку с золотым яблоком с надписью: «Прекраснейшей».

Солнце немилосердно обжигало лицо и плечи – никто не позаботился о другой одежде, а у себя на острове, под сенью деревьев, чьи кроны далеко в вышине сплетались в вечнозеленый шатер, он привык ходить в набедренной повязке из белоснежного руна. 

Утром его умывали росой певчие птицы, пестрые стайки бабочек приносили полевые цветы, которыми они украшали его длинные волосы, белки приносили орехи и ягоды, пчелы оставляли соты с медом, рыба сама приплывала в ручей, в любом месте леса били подземные ключи, в общем, было все для счастья, кроме людей. 

Он помнил, что когда-то их было много и разных, а потом он почему-то оказался на чудо-острове. Один. Только медальон с драконом на золотой цепочке убеждал его, что все это ему не приснилось. Джаред смутно помнил что-то из своего детства: как его кормили из рожка молоком, как все вокруг называли его королем-пастухом, а потом какой-то дым и пламя, крики, кто-то сажает его в лодку, надевает ему цепочку с медальоном и толкает в воду, он берет весла, а за спиной у него зарево пожара. Лодка оказалась на диво быстроходной и маневренной, будто кто-то невидимый толкал ее к этому магическому острову. 

С тех пор прошло много времени, и Джаред уже смирился с этой тихой и уединенной жизнью. На утро после прибытия он обнаружил, что лодка исчезла, будто сама уплыла также быстро, как и доставила его сюда. Постепенно его старая одежда истрепалась и почти истлела, поэтому поначалу, пользуясь теплом и безлюдностью острова, Джаред ходил нагишом, его кожа забронзовела, а волосы выгорели на солнце, как однажды на лужайке он не нашел белое руно, будто нарочно оставленное для него. Каждый день лесные обители придумывали для него новые забавы, но что-то томило его и не давало спать, он лежал без сна на шелковых покрывалах, сплетенных прилежными тутовыми шелкопрядами, и не знал, что с этим делать.

И вот в одно утро ясная и умеренная погода сменилась черными тучами, ливнем и градом – так дал о себе знать Громовержец, который прислал для уговоров хитроумного Гермеса. К удивлению Гермеса, которого послали сюда в наказание за очередные дерзкие шалости, уговаривать Джареда особо не пришлось. Высаживая его из колесницы, Гермес шепнул Джареду, видимо, в благодарность за недолгое путешествие, чтобы он присматривал за яблоком, когда доберется до вершины, оно с подвохом, как и все подарки богов. Больше ничего не добавил и вознесся в облака, оставив Джареда ломать голову над его туманным предостережением.

И вот теперь он с головы до ног покрыт пылью и потом, а котомка с яблоком становится все тяжелее. А ведь на острове у Джареда было достаточно времени, чтобы стать умелым охотником, как и подобает настоящему царю. Да, охотился он понарошку, но бегал он наперегонки с оленями и ланями по-настоящему. Поднимал разные камни и бросал их со скалы в море, и на силу свою не жаловался. А вот яблоко в котомке изначально такое малое, что пресловутую надпись можно было едва разобрать, и легкое, как моток пряжи, теперь так оттягивало плечо, будто там живой олененок или огромная рыбина. Но Джаред уговаривал себя, что скоро все закончится, он вернется на остров и не будет попусту тосковать теплыми ночами по чему-то иному, чем его тихая жизнь в одиночестве.

И в конце пути он ко всему прочему еще услышал этот галдеж, будто птичий базар, в полный голос спорящий о рыбе, выброшенной на берег штормом. Ему уже заранее никто не понравился, но он все-таки надеялся, что ошибся и услышал, как ссорятся прислужницы богинь.  
Но все было именно так – перед ним полукругом стояла троица раскрасневшихся в пылу ссоры матрон. Сложные прически растрепались, платья покрылись пылью, величавостью и грациозностью даже не пахло. Зато одуряющее пахло мускусом и жасмином, запах был настолько сильный, что у Джареда противно загорчило во рту, но, памятуя о предостережении Гермеса, котомку, уже тяжелую как обломок скалы, он не опустил на землю, а продолжал удерживать на плече.

\- А он не так уж плох, если смыть с него пыль и натереть маслом.

\- Я вижу, как блеснули твои глаза при виде моего копья. Ты точно не только овец пасешь, не так ли?

\- Как тебя зовут, пастух? Где же наше золотое яблоко или ты его потерял, карабкаясь к нам?

Джаред даже попятился от такого напора и решил выиграть время, хотя бы немного, чтобы решиться на то, что он придумал еще у подножия, как только Гермес исчез на солнечной колеснице.

\- А вы точно богини, как я проверю, что это так? Я не хочу, чтобы Зевс испепелил и меня, и мой остров.

От тройного фырканья Джареда чуть не сдуло в пропасть, но все обошлось. Первой выступила Афродита. Она успела лишь тряхнуть гривой золотых кудрей и взяться за пряжку своего широкого, усыпанного самоцветами, пояса, как Гера и Афина, молча и не сговариваясь, вцепились в нее с двух сторон. И закрутилась-завертелась куча мала.

А тем временем Джаред раскрыл котомку и поцеловал яблоко, которое он едва уже мог держать в руках. Почему-то именно такой выбор ему показался правильным. Будто какой-то неведомый голос прошептал ему: «Сделай это сейчас или никогда».  
И тут раздался оглушительный гром, хотя на небе не было ни облачка. Он грянул еще раз, и богинь будто слизнуло невидимым языком. И одновременно яблоко вырвалось из рук Джареда, но не покатилось к обрыву, а зависло на уровне глаз и стало на глазах увеличиваться и менять форму. Пока не стало понятно, что это человек. Молодой мужчина, обнаженный и золотой. 

\- Спасибо, что расколдовал меня, добрый человек. Меня зовут Дженсен, а тебя, мой спаситель?

Джаред не успел ответить, как гора содрогнулась, и перед ними вспыхнула молния. Глаза Дженсена сверкнули, и он поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте – молния отклонилась и расколола круглый камень, то же произошло со всеми ее сестрами. С каждой отклоненной молнией на Дженсене проявлялись черные линии, складывающиеся в причудливый рисунок на спине и руках, потом линии поползли ниже, пока они полностью не скрыли ноги и не стали подниматься к груди. После молний настал черед ливня стеной, но струи воды от пассов Дженсена превращались в нити, которые сплетались в белоснежную тканую полосу из хлопка или льна, которая змеилась и обвивала все тело Дженсена, пока он не задрапировался в подобие жреческого одеяния. И тогда Джаред вспомнил, кто это.

Неудивительно, что Зевс заточил его в яблоко – как же еще убрать могущественного противника, бессмертного и несговорчивого, Повелителя драконов.

И тот голос, который говорил, что все будет хорошо и главное – не снимать никогда медальон, он тоже его вспомнил. Это был голос Дженсена. И если он Повелителя драконов, то где-то должны быть эти самые драконы. Или Зевс скинул их всех в Тартары или Аид? Или на дно океана? Или в какие-нибудь камни? Вон их сколько вокруг – может у него была бы целая драконья армия, и никто не посмел бы его принуждать к ползанию по скалам угрожая гибелью и разрушением. Но тогда бы он не освободил Дженсена!

Ливень и молнии прекратились также внезапно, как и появились. Вместо этого перед ними стоял разъяренный бык, огромный, как гора из плоти и черной кожи, с глазами, налитыми кровью и огромными острыми рогами. Джаред попятился и случайно коснулся своего медальона. И земля ушла у него из-под ног. Он будто взлетел над взбешенным Зевсом-быком и странно спокойным Дженсеном, а потом услышал шум за спиной. Это были крылья. У него были настоящие крылья! А руки превратились в огромные чешуйчатые лапы, отливающие золотом на солнце, когда Джаред, пораженный трансформацией, попытался что-то сказать – изо рта вместо слов вырвалось пламя. Много пламени, настолько много, что бык сначала стал на дыбы, а потом рассыпался золотым дождем. Дождь скрутился в тугую спираль и попытался задушить Джареда –дракона, но Дженсен мановением руки свернул спираль в клубок и, размахнувшись, отбросил в пропасть, а потом, не дожидаясь Зевса в новом облике, вступил прямо в клубы дыма, которые изрыгал проснувшийся дракон. И все исчезло.

Они оказались на острове, на поляне, под зеленым шатром. В пути Джаред потерял драконье обличье на нем остался только медальон, а Дженсену был полностью покрыт причудливой вязью, только черные рисунки теперь стали золотыми. И Дженсен просто слегка светился, как будто утреннее солнце подсвечивало его изнутри. Джаред шагнул к нему навстречу – теперь он точно знал, что сделал правильный выбор!


End file.
